1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
About the Wiki
Welcome Hello and welcome to the Wiki! It is set in the early 1990s and is based on communist hard-liners toppling Gorby in 1991. It is also backed up by factual data base pages so as to give users both a short education on the real life topic. Map games are a popular phenomenon on many sites, so I thought I would make an attempt at a more plausible, but not overly regulated modern era game. This one is an attempt at a neo-Cold War gone hot sim' set in 1994, all-be-it with a small bit of alternate geopolitical frivolity just to liven it up a bit. The game thus spins around the scenario I set out! It is also backed up several by factual pages so as to give users both a short education on the real life topic and an understanding of the game's alternate era scenario. Factual data base I have added several background pages like the Swiss National Redoubt (1880-2010) and the Ubon Royal Thai Air Force Base to both aid a seance of realism, to enlighten those who have not lived in the Cold War (I'm 42 3/4 years old so I remember Gorby and Konstantin Chernenko) and to help point out some lesser OTL/ATL differences that occurred on a more local and national scale that are not listed in the scenario section. The game Ever fancy running your own nation. A Basically, map games are a user collaborative alternate history type game in which a starting map is posted by the game’s creator. The players take turns making changes to the map and posting a series of dated alternate historical events beneath it as they act out there plans to run the world and outsmart their rival at military, economy, political and exploration plans (like if they were a real head of state) here is an example of how to do it an alternate wiki and on another wiki and on yet another wiki. A map game is a game where players take turns writing something happening in that time period. The wiki's pages will contain both the game and related pages such as gaming political alliances, gaming national data and some helpful stuff from our world. Mods are there so to make sure is no cheating or tolling. The game will be played until it is naturally finished and then restarted (as many times as we want) so we can see if can come to a different outcome with different strategies. Feel free to join in! Plausibility is a must have, so no robot space ninjas, Cybermen, Borg, wizards or other supernatural elements! Also see the O.T.L. history notes, War algorithm table and Map game rules for any help. It is set in the early 1990s and is based on communist hard-liners toppling Gorby in 1991. Map games are a popular phenomenon on many sites, so I thought I would make an attempt at a more plausible, but not overly regulated modern era game. This one is an attempt at a neo-Cold War gone hot sim' set in 1994, all-be-it with a small bit of alternate geopolitical frivolity just to liven it up a bit. The game thus spins around the scenario I set out! It is also backed up several by factual pages so as to give users both a short education on the real life topic and an understanding of the game's alternate era scenario. It will be set with a fictitious in game start date of January 1994 and carry on as far as we want to go in to the future or until there is a clear victor. There is 1 turn a day and each turn will be the equivalent of 4 months in the game's world. The game will start in our world for a while since I am still working on the support pages. Each game will be identified by a reganl number, the first being New World Order Game #1, the second being New World Order Game #2 and so on! In this world peoples' attitudes, tech', sport, creed, politics and the rest are 95% the same as in the real 1994. The difference is largely with a surviving USSR and GDR along with a the number of rival new nations, oddball city states, rebellious territories, unstable borders, unusual borders and surviving minor nations (especially Asian Khanates and Emirates). The 1989 fall of the Berlin Wall was a disaster as the ever feared Stazi and elite troops took control the situations and killed hundreds of protesters in the GDR’s worst ever Cold War massacre. The FRG (W. Germany) officially condemned the crackdown within hours of it happening. A few weeks later Erich Honeker was then quietly retired off against his will and replaced by a new leader who had a phobia to all things democratic. The GDR (E. Germany) has recently started to dabble in low level economic reforms, but it is still a totalitarian, heavily polluted, pro-Soviet police state. Well at least Yemen, Angola, Ethiopia, Hungary and Albania seem to have got rid of their communists, but that is about it. See if your chosen nation can influence this world: May be take over the entire world, control the world's oil output, prevent the fall of Communism and/or end poverty in sub-Saharan Africa? Related links sides in 1959.]] sides in 1970.]] *O.T.L. history notes *Operation Chrome Dome *Why the USSR broke up in reality *Korean Demilitarized Zone *Nicaraguan Civil War *Europe *Manned space travel *Africa *South America *North America *Central America and the Caribbean *The Middle East *South Asia *East Asia *South East Asia *Oceania *The Arctic and the Antarctica *Science *Space Satellites *Outer space *Video it Sirs, video it! *Cold War secret police organisations *Noteworthy Air bases *Czechoslovak coup d'état of 1948 *New World Order Game#1 Category:Com Category:Policy Category:Help Category:Community Category:About